mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger é um personagem fictício da série de filmes de terror [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street A Hora do Pesadelo]. Histórico Nightmare on Elm Street Ele aparece pela primeira vez em A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) como um perseguidor desfigurado que usa uma luva armada com navalhas para matar suas vítimas em seus sonhos, em última análise, causando a sua morte no mundo, ao acordar. No entanto, sempre que ele é colocado no mundo real, ele tem a vulnerabilidade humana normal. Ele foi criado por Wes Craven, e tem sido consistentemente interpretado por Robert Englund desde sua primeira aparição. No remake de 2010, no entanto, Krueger é interpretado por indicado ao Oscar Jackie Earle Haley. Mortal Kombat 2011 História DLC Um espírito malévolo do Dream Realm, o Príncipe do Medo Freddy Krueger ataca as almas dos vivos enquanto eles dormem. Quando Shao Kahn começou a roubar as almas de Earthrealm, Freddy lutou contra o Imperador no Dream Realm. Mas será que Shao Kahn era forte demais? O Imperador puxou Freddy para o mundo real, onde voltou a ser mortal, e derrotou-o. Freddy ficou gravemente ferido, mas sobreviveu. Freddy equipou ambas as mãos com luvas de barbear demoníacas reforçadas. Depois que matar Shao Kahn, Freddy vai encontrar um caminho de volta para o Dream Realm, onde ele vai atormentar as almas de Earthrealm durante toda a eternidade. Características de combate Movimentos especiais *'Hell Spike:' Freddy acerta o chão com sua luva e garras gigantes saem do chão. ('MK2011'')'' *'Sweet Dreams': Freddy conjura uma bola verde que faz o oponente dormir por um curto periodo de tempo. ('MK2011'')'' *'Glove Toss:' Freddy joga uma de suas luvas no oponente. ('MK2011'') '' *''Freddy fingers: Freddy joga uma de suas luvas que vai pelo chao até o oponente. ('MK2011'') *'Dreams Shift:' Freddy aparece e desaparece no fogo. ('MK2011'')'' *'Movimento Raio X:' Freddy aplica um uppercut no oponente com suas garras. Ele então empala o adversário no peito, quebrando as costelas e perfurando os pulmões. Ele então atinge o adversário do outro lado da face, prejudicando o crânio. ('MK2011'')'' Finalizadores *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya:' Krueger desaparece de vista, então reaparece atrás do oponente. Ele espeta o oponente e joga-o em um buraco, que depois vomita uma enorme quantidade de sangue. ('MK2011'')'' *'Welcome to my Nightmare:' Krueger conjura um grande forno. Ele então apunhala o oponente no pescoço e no estômago, e manda-o diretamente dentro. Enquanto o adversário queima e grita em agonia, Freddy dá adeus e fecha a porta, enquanto o braço do adversário é cortado fora. O adversário então é queimado até a morte. ('MK2011'')'' *'Babality': Freddy mostra um carrinho de bebê com um urso arranhado e aparece quase arranhando a tela. ('MK2011'')'' Curiosidades *Diferente de Kratos, Krueger será disponibilizado para os dois consoles. **Também diferente de Kratos, ele não terá uma arena própria. *Nos filmes, Freddy só tinha as lanças em uma das mãos. Porém no jogo, ele possuirá nas duas. *Sem contar os personagens do Universo DC, Freddy é o segundo personagem convidado á aparecer na série Mortal Kombat, o primeiro é Kratos. *O primeiro fatality dele é a maneira que uma de suas vítimas foi morta, e o segundo é a maneira que o próprio Freddy morreu. Galeria Freddy Kruger.jpg Freddy Kruger MK9.jpeg FreddyKrueger.png Categoria:Personagens maus Category:DLC Categoria:Wraith